For gaming and other graphics rendering applications, asset development pipelines are used that involve processing content at different stages, such as for artistic creation and three-dimensional rendering. Different stages of the pipeline can involve different tools that process files in different formats. The processing in some cases involves the conversion of a file or object, often referred to as an “asset,” to a different format. In order to perform the necessary processing and conversions, it can be necessary to have the appropriate software installed on the computer system. In many cases this requires a user to manually locate and install the appropriate software. It can also be the case, however, that the appropriate software may not be easily determinable by the user, as the software needed can vary based upon various technical information. Accordingly, it can be difficult to perform all the necessary processing using existing offerings.